Noche Buena
by cielphantomville
Summary: Bendita sea la fecha que une a todo el mundo en una conspiración de amor.


**Noche buena.**

 **Resumen**.

Bendita sea la fecha que une a todo el mundo en una conspiración de amor.

(Hamilton Wright Mabi)

 **Capitulo único.**

El ambiente estaba cargado de olores y el calor corporal de los ocupantes empañaba los cristales. El auto avanzaba con lentitud debido a la fuerte ventisca que azotaba fuera y que impedía la visibilidad en la autopista.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y el viento frio silbaba con fuerza. La carretera se encontraba completamente cubierta de nieve haciendo casi imposible la afluencia de los vehículos.

Así que prácticamente estaban varados sin poder avanzar o retroceder.

—Como no suceda un milagro pasaremos Noche buena aquí atrapados —menciono Bunny con un suspiro cansado mientras golpeaba el volante con las manos para darle dramatismo a sus palabras, luego con molestia se giró hacia la parte trasera del auto. —Al menos uno de nosotros parece no importarle —acoto Áster al ver como Sadman dormía plácidamente con la cabeza recargada contra la ventana.

—No es tan malo. Estamos juntos —animo Norte dándole un gran abrazo a Jack quien simplemente resoplo arto.

Jack no estaba de humor. De hecho, tenía ganas de salir del auto y caminar lo que le restaba del trayecto a Burgess con o sin tormenta con tal de estar solo.

Hacía casi tres años desde que inició su noviazgo con Jamie Bennett, un jovencito de hermosos ojos y cabello color caramelo que sin querer lo tenía locamente enamorado. Pero no por el hecho de haber logrado ser correspondido todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Y aunque no discutían con frecuencia, cuando lo hacía era como ver llegar el apocalipsis.

Y precisamente ese era el motivo de su desgracia actual.

Jack se peleó con Jamie hace dos meses y desde entonces parecía que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Por eso sus amigos habían decidido salir de la rutina para despejarlo. Lo que nunca esperaron fue que de regreso terminarían atrapados en la peor tormenta de nieve de la historia de Burgess.

—¿Qué les parece si cantamos? —pregunto Tooth con su entusiasmo de siempre. —Ya saben… villancicos en honor en la época.

Jack solo se limitó a repetir, con mayor ahínco, su resoplido fastidiado.

Ella al ver que su idea no fue bien revida se giró de nuevo sobre su asiento, el del copiloto, un tanto avergonzada de su idea infantil.

Jack torció la boca, la verdad no era su intención hacer sentir mal a sus amigos, pero simplemente le era imposible tener otro humor cuando estaba peleado con Jamie.

—Sabes que estamos tratando de ayudarte ¿verdad? —argullo Áster con ira reprimida, odiaba ver a Tooth triste.

—Sí, lo siento… —el ambiente se tornó menos tenso ante esa disculpa. —De verdad, lo siento. Es que… esta es la primera vez que la pelea a durado tanto y…

—Y a todo esto, no nos dijiste a que se debió —dijo Tooth con aire comprensivo y ya repuesta del desaire anterior.

—Jamie paso el examen para la Yale —musito con dolor Jack. —Se ira en cuatro meses.

—¡Oh! Eso es magnífico —se alegró Tooth —siempre soñó con ir a esa Universidad y ahora su sueño se hace realidad, debe estar feliz… deberíamos hacerle una fiesta para…

Un carraspeo de garganta por parte de Bunny le hizo ver a ella el dolor en la mirada del albino.

—Jack, Jamie está creciendo, se está convirtiendo en un gran hombre y… —argumento Norte con tono paternal.

—Lo sé… pero ¿Por qué no puede ser un gran hombre aquí? ¿Por qué tiene que irse? —reprocho Jack dejando ver a sus amigos cual había sido en realidad la razón de la pelea.

—Estas siendo un egoísta—acoto Áster sin miedo. —Si esa va a ser tu postura, entonces estoy contento de que Jamie deje a un estúpido como tú.

Jack apretó los dientes con fuerza justo antes de lanzarse contra Bunny en un intento de golpearlo.

—Tú no sabes nada. No entiendes que…

—No necesito saber más para comprender y ver que tus tontas inseguridades van a joderle la vida a Jamie. Él tiene un gran intelecto. Tu mejor nadie sabe lo mucho que a luchado para lograr algo como esto y… vas a atarlo a este pueblucho porque no puedes seguirlo, porque no puedes confiar en él y dejarlo ser libre.

—Alto… paren… —grito Tooth asustada al ver como el puño de Jack por poco le rompe la nariz a Áster, mientras Bunny le plantaba un buen puñetazo en el estómago al albino.

—¡Basta! —grito Norte utilizando su mayor envergadura para imponerse entre ambos.

Desde afuera seguramente el coche parecía una licuadora por todo el movimiento que hacía.

—Te duele lo que digo porque sabes que es cierto… —grito Bunny con la mirada fiera. —No mereces tener un novio como Jamie si no puedes valorarlo y apoyarlo.

Jack lo miro con odio y sin pensarlo simplemente paso encima de Norte para salir del auto y comenzar a correr.

—Jack… JACK… —grito Tooth en un intento por que reaccionara y volviera al auto sin resultado.

Lo sabía, tal y como Áster dijo, estaba consciente de que su molestia estaba injustificada, pero lo que su amigo no entendía era su miedo a dejar ir a Jamie. Como podría Bunny comprender que tenía ganas de llorar al pensar que, en un lugar diferente, tan lejos de él, Jamie podía encontrar alguien mejor. Porque para Jack era obvio que su lindo novio llamaría la atención en cuanto se parara en la universidad y entonces…

—Voy a perderlo —murmuro limpiando sus lágrimas con fuerza.

Jamie entro a su vida con un rayo de luz que atravesó una noche casi perpetua. Cuando pensó que ya no tenía sentido nada de lo que hacía los ojos de Jamie Bennett le devolvieron la fe en sí mismo.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando en realidad ya habían transcurrido cuatro años.

Jack estaba en el último semestre de preparatoria sin ninguna idea de adonde ir, o las intenciones de seguir estudiando. Simplemente se dedicaba a vagabundear, se contentaba en asistir a fiestas y divertirse sin pensar en su futuro.

Y entonces el mundo tomo un nuevo brillo cuando una mañana se topó de frente con un ángel de mirada luminosa que con inocencia y ternura le acomodaba el gorro y la bufanda una chiquilla rubia frente a la escuela primaria.

—Y recuerda Sophie… pon atención a las clases y no hables con extraños.

—Si Jamie. Y ahora vete o llegaras tarde…

Por aquel entonces Jamie cursaba el ultimo grado de secundaria completamente becado. Un pequeño nerd al que Jack jamás le había prestado atención a pesar de que Burgess era un pueblo por demás pequeño.

Después se enteraría que Jamie compartía clases con Emily, su hermana, y que su vida era todo menos sencilla. Jamie había crecido sin su padre, su madre trabajaba turnos dobles para poder mantenerlos, a él y a su hermana, por eso Jamie prácticamente asumió la responsabilidad de cuidar de Sophie y de pagarse el colegio con la beca.

Jamie era un joven admirable, un chico modelo que jamás fijaría su vista en un perdedor como él.

Jack tenia a sus dos padres, ambos eran comprensivos y cariñosos, no carecía de lo indispensable y, sin embargo, ahí estaba… sin saber que estudiar y sin la más mínima motivación para intentar aprender un oficio.

El tiempo paso y al fin Jack se graduó con notas promedio, los exámenes a las universidades se le fueron y ese año quedo fuera de toda actividad.

—Emily me ha pedido que te ayude a preparar el examen a la universidad local…

Esa fue la primera frase que escucho de Jamie Bennett cundo este se presentó en la puerta de su casa. En secreto agradeció el detalle de su hermana, pero no estaba seguro de querer ingresar a nivel superior.

—¡Eres un tonto! Cuando menos te lo esperes serás un hombre de treinta años que vive con sus padres, un desobligado sin oficio ni beneficio y luego que… te volcaras en una adicción y terminaras tirado en algún callejón.

Jack nunca lo admitiría, pero se imaginó cada uno de los pronósticos fatales que Jamie prácticamente le grito en la cara y se aterro. Él no quería terminar de esa manera.

—Si no quieres estudiar entonces aprende un oficio. Algo que te haga un ser valioso y no solo una sanguijuela.

Ver el desprecio en aquellos ojos caramelo fue un golpe fatal así que aun en contra de su comodidad comenzó a pasar tiempo en el taller de carpintería de Norte. Unos meses bastaron para que se diera cuenta que la carpintería no era lo suyo.

Así pues, decidió probar en con otras ocupaciones como ser vendedor, un empleo que termino en desastre, recepcionista y mesero.

Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que Jamie tenía razón, si no estudiaba terminaría haciendo pequeños trabajos a medio tiempo, y eso solo duraría mientras lo hiciera su juventud y buena presentación. ¿Y luego qué?

Siete meses después, cuando Jamie iniciaba el segundo semestre de preparatoria Jack se decidió a preguntarle si aún estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a preparar el examen.

Jamie accedió, con la condición de que pusiera empeño pues no pensaba perder su tiempo, uno muy valioso, en alguien que no tomaba en serio su futuro.

Le tomo casi un año, pero al fin estuvo en condiciones para presentar el examen a la universidad local, en donde casi sin problemas quedo aceptado en el área de Psicología, ya después aplicar para la especialidad infantil.

Después de eso comenzaron a frecuentarse y un par de meses después Jack por fin encontró el valor para declarársele a Jamie Bennett.

Habían pasado por tanto ya hora, de buenas a primeras simplemente Jamie anunciaba que se iría. Así sin más, sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos o lo que quería.

Jack tirito de frio, ya podía ver las luces de Burgess, sin embargo, sus extremidades comenzaban a entumirse y no estaba seguro de si lograría llegar antes de terminar con hipotermia pues faltaban varios kilometros.

Fue una locura haber salido de esa manera del auto. Pero bueno, ahora lo único que le quedaba era seguir avanzando. Así era… así era todo… seguir avanzando sin importar los obstáculos o las inclemencias.

Con paso cada vez más tambaleante se obligó a caminar, froto sus manos intentando ganar calor con resultados muy pobres.

El viento azotaba su rostro que ya tenían un tono carmín intenso, los dientes le castañeaban y comenzaba a notar que con cada paso le costaba cada vez más respirar.

—Que frio hace… —murmuro torciendo la boca en un amago de sonrisa al pensar en que uno de sus apellidos era precisamente ese… — _Frost…_

El timbre de su teléfono le hizo mirar el aparato. Tooth en un mensaje de texto le preguntaba en donde estaba.

—Rayos —murmuro antes de pensar que debió de haberse fijado en una chica como ella, linda, tranquila y hogareña. Alguien que amara Burgess y que por tanto nunca lo abandonaría.

Decidió hacer caso omiso del mensaje, no pensaba obligar a sus amigos a soportar su mal humor, bueno… más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Al cerrar el mensaje su corazón dio un vuelco, su fondo de pantalla era una fotografía de Jamie mientras dormía. En la imagen se veía tan tranquilo y hermoso, que sin pensarlo sus dedos acariciaron la pantalla antes de darle un pequeño beso.

—No sabes cuánto te amo… —confeso llorando en silencio e intentando encontrar donde encajar tantas ideas y sentimientos. Su deseo de ver feliz a Jamie versus su anhelo de tenerlo siempre cerca.

—Yo también te amo —respondió una voz a su espalda.

Jack se giró muy lentamente para encontrarse con Jamie, quien lo miraba entre aliviado y enojado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto Jack mientras contemplaba cas atónito al castaño.

Jamie era una visión exquisita. Sus cabellos siendo mecidos con furia por la tempestad representaban un baile casi salvaje, su piel tenía un suave color carmín, y sus ojos… aquellas ventanas a su alma blanca gritaban la angustia que hasta hacia poco había estado sintiendo.

—Esa es mi línea. Hace media hora Tooth me marco muy preocupada, dejaste el auto en plena tormenta con tan solo un abrigo ligero. ¿En que estabas pensando? —reclamo el castaño mientras colocaba un grueso anorak sobre los hombros del albino. —Sabes que hay formas más efectivas y rápidas para suicidarte ¿verdad?

—Yo… —Jack estaba feliz de ver que Jamie estuvo dispuesto a salir a buscarlo, de ver que se preocupaba por él y…

Entonces lo supo. Áster tenía razón; estaba obligando a Jamie a dejar su vida, igual que ahora, hacia las cosas sin pensar, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no se encontraban? Jamie hubiera pasado toda la noche buscándolo, arriesgando su integridad solo por su infantil arrebato, era un irresponsable.

Jamie no era como él, tenía un futuro prometedor y una familia por la cual velar. Gran parte de su vida se sacrificó para poder ingresar a esa universidad y él en su egoísmo opaco la alegría que debería sentir al logar su objetivo más anhelado, su sueño dorado.

Áster no pudo haberlo dicho de manera más correcta. No merecía un novio tan maravilloso.

—Jack… —dijo Jamie colgándose de su cuello abrazándolo con necesidad. —No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto. Estaba asustado, aterrado de lo que podría pasarte… yo… —y no pudo contener más su llanto. Jamie simplemente se desmorono en sus brazos. —¡Dios! Jack… te prometo quedarme… que postulare para la misma universidad que tú, nos quedaremos juntos, pero… no vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente porque yo…

Jack sintió odio, un tremendo desprecio al darse cuenta de su actuar, de como con sus acciones prácticamente estaba chantajeando a Jamie para que accediera hacer lo que él quería.

Con firmeza y fuerza gracia al calor recuperado, tomo la mano de Jamie para llevarlo al primer establecimiento que encontró abierto.

El pequeño café estaba lleno, al parecer muchos de los automovilistas se habían resignado a que no avanzarían hasta que amainara la tormenta y se habían refugiado ahí.

—Jamie —dijo con tiento. Podía ver el alma del castaño pendiendo de un hilo. —Vas a ir a Yale, te convertirás en el mejor médico que Burgess y el mundo haya visto y yo presumiré de ti cada vez que me pregunten por mi novio. Bueno… eso al menos hasta que encuentres alguien mejor que yo para ser tu pareja.

—Jack….

—Hice mal en enojarme cuando me diste la noticia, debí felicitarte, debí apoyarte y no montar una escena que raya en un melodrama de telenovela. De verdad lo siento, y… y quiero que sepas que vayas a donde vayas siempre estaré esperando por ti.

Jamie no aguanto más, con toda la emoción que recorría su cuerpo beso los labios algo azules de Jack. Jamie nunca tuvo dudas, sabía lo que quería y luchaba por ello. Porque siempre ha creído que la FE mueve montañas y mientras la conserve podrá lograr lo que se proponga.

—Gracias Jack… —murmuro entre beso y beso —siempre volveré a ti… lo juro.

La nieve afuera seguía cayendo con fuerza, las personas dentro del local se enfrascaban en sus asuntos, así pues, nadie noto como la pareja se besaba, cuanto menos les importo notar el amor en sus miradas, ni sus manos firmemente entrelazadas.

—Eché a perder tu Noche Buena —se afligió Jack abrazando de forma protectora a Jamie. —Seguramente Sophie va a regañarme.

Jamie rio suavemente. —Sí, seguramente lo hará, pero… la verdad es que no hay ninguna otra persona con la que desearía pasar Noche Buena que no sea contigo.

Jack beso a Jamie, un beso casto y tierno que buscaba hacerle saber lo agradecido que estaba y entonces alguien grito.

—Son las doce… feliz Navidad…

Los ocupantes del pequeño café comenzaron a felicitarse entre sí, como si por tan solo unos minutos hubieran olvidado que eran completos desconocidos traídos ahí por azares del destino.

—Feliz Navidad Jamie.

—Feliz Navidad Jack.

Se felicitaron mutuamente mientras se abrazaban. Esa era su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, su lugar lejos de los problemas del mundo. De aquí en adelante habría muchas dificultades por superar, pero mientras estuvieran juntos el mundo podría venírseles encima y ellos lo enfrentarían con valor, uno al lado del otro.

Fin.

Este fic está dedicado a mi linda **Estela** , My lady esta es mi forma personal para desearle una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Sé que no es su pareja favorita, pero… la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?

A todos mis lectores les deseo lo mejor, felices fiesta y un excelente principio de año. Sepan que sin ustedes yo como escritor no valgo nada, pues ¿de qué sirve una gran historia si no hay quien la disfrute?

Quedo de ustedes, y espero continuar escribiendo fics que gocen y los sorprendan.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
